


BIGGARENA

by minerva_winchester



Series: Rugby Fan AU [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a bit tipsy, Fluff, Harry and Eggsy take Daisy to the rugby, M/M, More Rugby Fan AU, Sequel, Wales v England, friendly mocking of Dan Biggar, objectification of Leigh Halfpenny, sorry boys we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Eggsy and Daisy to a Wales v England game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIGGARENA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inusagi/gifts).



> The sequel that the comments asked for. inusagi's comment got me to thinking and then this happened in the space of like 30 minutes, I have never felt so motivated.

Despite the fact that Eggsy grew up in the estates and did, in fact, attend university thank you very much, he is something of a lightweight when it comes to holding his liquor. A couple of drinks and he is pleasantly buzzed, which explains his lack of subtly when he and Harry first met. But considering they have now been dating quite happily for 6 months Eggsy sees no reason to be embarrassed by how quickly alcohol affects him.

So when Eggsy finishes his second drink at the Wales v England match that Harry had brought Eggsy and Daisy to, the young man thinks it's hilarious to stand up and mimic Dan Biggar's kicking routine as the Welsh fly-half lines up for a penalty kick. Daisy giggles with delight and Harry mock glares at her warning her not to encourage her brother's antics.

"Antics are they old man?" Eggsy asks with a smile.

Harry's mouth twitches as Eggsy gives him a peck on the lips to soften his words.

Daisy momentarily stops giggling to make kissing noises at her brother and his boyfriend causing them to simultaneously place very noises kisses on each of her cheeks as she wrinkles her nose up in childish disgust.

Eggsy had been very concerned about how Harry would react to Daisy. The strength of his feelings for the older man had scared him because he knew that if Harry didn't like Daisy it would put a major strain on their relationship. Eggsy wouldn't make Daisy play second fiddle to any relationship he was in. She was his princess and he fully intended to make sure she was treated as such, even during the times they barely had enough money to pay the rent. If Eggsy couldn't buy her the material things she deserved then he was going to make damn well sure there wasn't a more loved little girl in the whole of the United Kingdom.

Harry and Daisy's first meeting had been a revelation. Harry had come around to the Unwin's new flat, that they had moved into as soon as they had the money for Michelle to initiate divorce proceedings against Dean. Daisy had been on the kitchen floor intensely colouring in her Frozen Colouring Book while Eggsy cooked dinner and Michelle sat on the counter with a glass of wine. Harry had come over the return Eggsy's lucky ties that he had left in the older mans car and didn't want to intrude but Eggsy had assured him he wasn't intruding and he was welcome here, when Michelle didn't disagree Harry had accepted the invitation. At that point Daisy had looked up from her colouring and squinted at the visitor.

"Are you Eggsy's kissing friend?" Daisy had asked with all the subtly of a nearly 4 year old. Harry had clamped down on his smile and crouched beside the little girl. 

"Yes I am, and you must be Miss Daisy."

Daisy had inspected the older man for a moment then announced that she wasn't Miss Daisy she was Princess Daisy like Princess Anna.

"I sincerely apologise for my error Your Highness and I hope you can exercise your considerable mercy and forgive me."

"What's Highness."

"It's the official way for someone of less important to talk to a princess, babes." Michelle had answered seeming grudgingly amused by Harry's behaviour to her daughter.

Daisy had turned on Eggsy "then why don't you call me Your Highness, Eggsy?"

Harry had laughed and Michelle nearly snorted her wine across the room as Eggsy squawked indignantly. "I am the King," he reminded his little sister "that means I'm above you." Daisy had frowned and Harry had leaned in conspiratorially an whispered "Did you know Princesses are allowed to strip people of their rank of they annoy the princess?"

Eggsy's noise of protest was ignored as he was demoted to a knight in the Court of Her Royal Highness Princess Daisy of House Unwin, a title she insisted Harry and Eggsy refer to her as when she was wearing her tiara, or when she felt like it.

Michelle had come round as Harry proved himself with Daisy and now, 3 months later, when Harry had suggested the game to Michelle the blonde had just nodded and mentioned that one of her girlfriends wanted to get manicures anyway, have fun and don't stay out past Daisy's bed time.

"Wales just isn't the same team without Halfpenny."

Harry looked over at his boyfriend with a slight smile playing on his lips, "I thought you were enjoying the change in kicker."

"I am," the younger man sighed "he's just not as hot as Halfpenny."

Raising his eyebrows Harry waited, sure there was more to come.

"I mean Biggar's cute but Halfpenny is just the sexiest thing to grace a rugby pitch and the fact that he's really good at rugby is really attractive, Haz."

"You do realise I used to play rugby right?"

"How can I say you're the hottest thing to have ever played rugby when you refuse to show me photos from your time at uni? And are you seriously saying that you don't think Leigh Halfpenny is attractive?"

Eggsy was looking at Harry with a mixture of incredulity and defiance that signalled he was ready to fight Harry over this and usually only came out when Harry disparaged League.

"He's a very attractive man Eggsy, but even if he was playing today he would still not be the most attractive person in the stadium."

Eggsy blushed under Harry's sincere gaze making Harry smile as he felt the, by now, familiar feeling of love and pride that came about whenever Eggsy took Harry at his word about how wonderful the younger man truly was.

"EGGSY! EGGSY! BIGGARENA!!!" 

Looking back at the game Harry saw that Biggar was indeed getting ready to kick another penalty goal and at the pleading from his sister Eggsy stands up and once again imitates Biggar's kicking dance. Harry smiles openly this time, partly at Eggsy antics and partly at Daisy's squeals of delight as she stands on her chair and tries to copy her big brother. For Harry, there was no better way to spend the day than this. The thought doesn't surprise him, it has been building for a while but sitting in that stadium Harry realises that this isn't just an intense but ultimately passing infatuation. He is in love with Eggsy Unwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! For those interested here is a short clip of the Biggarena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb6wQE96Nq0  
> Leigh Halfpenny is highly attractive for those of you who want to google him.


End file.
